Shuttle confession
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Archer has been thinking of T'pol, what will happen when their alone on a shuttle together. Feel free to leave a review. :


**Shuttle confession**

Archer/T'pol

He lifted a spoonful of Plomeek soup to T'Pol's lips, she smiled and took the spoon into her mouth. She

then slowly let it slip out, swallowing the soup. "Mmm, it's good. Not too many spices, your getting

better at preparing it. I think we've had enough soup though." She stood up and grabbed his hand

pulling him into his bedroom. She sat on the bed and started to unzip her uniform. He smiled and

stepped forward, he reached out and-

"Captain to the bridge." Archer sat up in his bed and sighed. Still dazed with sleep he got up and grabbed

his uniform heading for the bridge. As he walked down the hall he started thinking of the dreams he'd

been having every night for the past 2 weeks, all involving T'pol. He was so lost in thought that he didn't

notice her rounding the corner until she bumped into him. He reached out and grabbed her

shoulders to stabilize her. "T'pol, are you ok?" "Yes captain I just wasn't paying attention, I apologise.

Excuse me." She pushed past him and went down the hall. He stood there confused for a few seconds

before continuing to the bridge.

At lunch he asked Trip and T'pol to join him. They talked about the issues on the bridge that morning

and how they could improve their sensors to pick up on the energy discharges sooner then when they're

right about to hit the ship. "You'r awfully quiet, anything on your mind?" He was getting more

concerned about T'pol. She was acting strange lately, she was going out of her way to dodge him on the

ship and getting out of away missions that he was going on. She hadn't even said one word to him

during lunch. "I'm fine captain, I have a report to finish. Thank you for lunch." She stood to leave but he

stopped her. "Wait...I was thinking we should get more information on these energy discharges, but I

want to keep the ship out of danger. I was going to take a shuttle and check out the area, and I need a

science officer." "I'm sure another one is available." She looked out the window behind him, trying to

avoid eye contact. "I want my best science officer. I'm sure the Vulcan's would also be interested in

these anomalys and whats causing them." He smiled knowing she wouldn't be able to turn him down.

She gave him a look that had a hint of frustration before speaking. "I'll be in the shuttle bay at 15:00."

She turned and left leaving behind a very confused captain and a smiling Trip.

It was now 14:50 hours and Archer was heading to the shuttle bay, he had spent the last hour thinking

of how it would be nice to spend some time with T'pol, then he thought of the dreams he had been

having and how spending that kind of time with T'pol would be nice too. He then had to stop the turbo

lift and wait for certain problems to go away. Then he continued heading to the shuttle bay.

When he got there T'pol was already in the shuttle and ready to go. She sat in the passenger seat staring

straight ahead not even looking at him as he sat next to her. " He frowned slightly, he wanted to say

something to her but he didn't know what he would say. He started up the shuttle and left the bay.

The trip was uneventful, they scanned some asteroids and a gas cloud but found nothing so they headed

back to the ship. Archer finally worked up the courage to say something when an energy flux went

through the shuttle. "Captain, I'm picking up an energy discharge coming towards the shuttle." She

started trying to get the sheilds up but it was too late. It slammed into the ship knocking out sensors,

communication and draining some of the power leaving the ship floating in space.

"Captain, captain are you alright?" Archer woke up to a distraught T'pol shaking him. He looked around, the ship was in bad shape, power was flucuating, wires were sticking out from every

where and his console looked like it was hit by a torpedo. "How bad is it?" He asked. "Our sensors are

down and we can't contact the ship. We're also losing heat and the thrusters were damaged. I was going

to attempt to repair some of the systems but you hit your head and I thought you might need medical

attention." He sat up with a groan. "I think I hurt my back." T'pol went around to his back and ran her

hands down his back, near the bottom he flinched and pulled forward. She pulled aside his torn uniform

to find a deep gash that went from his lower back to his side. She grabbed a medkit and started treating

his wound, then she helpd him to the back of the ship where she had put down a blanket. "I'm going to

work on repairing the systems, I will be back to check on you later."

She had been working on the systems for an hour now with little luck, she got the communication array

back online only to discover that they had drifted out of range from the Enterprise.

She headed back to the captain to check on him. He was under the blanket resting and next to him was

his uniform. She immediately averted her gaze from the uniform and the captain, she was turing to

leave but he grabed her hand and pulled her down to him. She tried to pull away but noticed his wound

was leaking through the dressing. "I should re-dress that, I'll go get a medkit." She tried again to pull

away but he put his arm around her holding her in place. "Did I tell you I've been having dreams about

you. Every night for weeks. It's very...frustrating." He sounded almost delusional. "Captain, you've lost

alot of blood, your not thinking clearly." She had an element of panic in her voice. "Why have you been

avoiding me, you don't talk to me, you don't look at me."

He felt her tense up and push away from him.

He let out a sad sigh and released her. She felt better now that he wasn't holding her so close to him, he

was clouding her thoughts, she could feel him pressing up against her, feel his heart beating, his breath

against her ear. She came to her senses as she felt him pull away from her. He had rolled onto his other

side to face away from her. She reached out and put her hand on his arm and pulled at him until he

rolled onto his back. She didn't know what to tell him so she just leaned forwards and rested her

forehead on his and whispered "Wani Ra Yana Ro Aisha." He was about to ask her what that meant

when a hail from the Enterprise came through. They looked out the window to see the ship coming

towards them.

It had been 1 week since they were back on board the Enterprise, The captain was all healed, T'pol was

speaking to him again and Trip figured out that the energy discharges were coming from a spacial

anomaly so they charted a course around it. The only problem is he hadn't stopped thinking about what

T'pol said to him on the shuttle. He had been planning to go to her quaters to ask her but he hadn't

gotten the nerve until right now.

He took a deep breath and pushed the bell. "Come" He stepped in and the door closed behind him.

"Captain, is there something I can do for you?" She was sitting on the floor reading a pad. "I uh came to

ask you something." She put the pad down and stood up. She looked at him and raised one brow

waiting for him to speak. "It's about when we were on the shuttle...what you said." She had been

hoping that he wouldn't remember that do to blood loss. "It was nothing important." He stepped

forward. "Well, I would still like to know what it meant." He looked almost hopeful, maybe she shared

his feelings. "You said you were dreaming of me...I've been having the same problem. It's why I was

avoiding you." He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. "So what you said on the shuttle, it

was about that?"

"It is how Vulcan's say I love you..." She said quietly.

He let out a noise of disbelief.

"I'm sorry Captain, I should not have said it." She averted her gaze downwards.

"Did you mean it?"

She looked back up at him. "Vulcan's do not lie."

"Good" He smiled and bent down to kiss her.


End file.
